Mecha Broly
by Super Saiyan God Vegeta
Summary: Broly is back and heavier and badder than ever in the new Mecha Broly Story


**"Mecha Broly: The Awakening" A DBZ Fan Fiction By: Vegeta DBZ/ Super Saiyan God Vegeta/ Chris and Evil Son Kakarotto/**arabmoney4061/ Abdul

6 years after the Evil Majin Buu was destroyed by Goku with the Spirit Bomb Technique, evil will brew once again as an old enemy of Goku and the Z fighters prepares to exact his revenge against Goku.

"Shenron! COME OUT YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A DRAGON!" Screamed Mercenary Tao

"SPEAK YOUR WISH TO ME!" Shenron roared.

"I wish to revive the long forgotten Dr. Gero." Said Tao with a grin on his face.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Shenron bellowed as his eyes glowed red.

Meanwhile Goku, Chi Chi, a teenage Goten, a grown Gohan, a grown Videl, and a toddler Pan are all eating lunch at Goku and Chi Chi's house. And suddenly the Eternal Dragon appears in the air about half way across the world from their house. The sky all around the earth turns pitch black. Except the light of the dragon.

"DAD!" Goten screamed with a scared look on his face. "The Dragon!"

"I know son." Said Goku. "I'm worried too."

"Stay here guys. I'll go check it out."

"Momma?" said Pan with a confused look on her face.

"What sweetie?" Videl said.

"Where's Uncle Goten going?"

"I don't know sweetheart."

In an instant Goten arrives where the dragon was summoned. And is attacked by Mercenary Tao. Goten flips Tao onto the ground.

"WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS?!" Goten screamed angrily. "WHY'D U SUMMON HIM?!"

"Dr. Gero." Tao said with a scared look on his face.

"U REVIVED HIM?!"

"YES HE'S AT HIS LAB CREATING A NEW ANDROID! DON'T KILL ME!"

Goten kills Tao and flies to the lab.

Meanwhile Dr. Gero finds the heart and brain of Broly in the ocean

"YES I'VE FOUND THEM! THE REMAINS OF BROLY THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!" Gero Screams.

Gero travels back to the lab and uses the remains to resurrect Broly. Gero inserts Broly's Brain and part of his heart into the new model of his half saiyan, half android creation. Broly awakens.

"Arise Broly!" said Gero.

Broly stands

"Your first mission is to destroy goku's son or as you know goku as kakarot."

"KA- KA- KAKAROT!" Broly loses control and fires ki blasts all around the room and one hits and Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero's elderly body couldn't take the force of the blast. Broly flies towards West City.

Goten sees explosions coming from West City and power levels dropping like crazy.

"Whoa I should check that out." He says

Broly appears "KAKAROT!"

"Nope just me! Although I have been told that the resemblance is frightening." Goten says with a smile. He goes ssj2

"KAKAROT!"

"HOLY CRAP YOURE STRONGER THAN DAD ON THE 3RD LEVEL! KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAA!"

Broly fires omega blaster killing goten.

Goku meanwhile immediately senses goten's power level drop.

"GOTEN!" Goku screams.

Vegeta appears "KAKAROT! U felt that?"

"Yeah Vegeta. Vegeta, Gohan Grab on!"

Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku all dissapeaar. They find themselves at the lookout. They run to the hyperbolic time chamber. Goku and Vegeta step into the hyperbolic time chamber. Elder Kai appears.

"Don't worry Gohan. I'll unlock your power again!"

"OK Old Kai."

Vegeta and Goku are training in the hyperbolic time chamber while hell is breaking lose in the outside world. An adult future Trunks appears and helps fight against Broly.

"KAKAROT!"

"BROLY! WRONG GUY! ONCE AGAIN U NEED TO LEARN NEW NAMES!"

Trunks goes ssj2 and he and broly exchange several punches and kicks. Trunks is clearly outmatched by Broly's severe raw power. Trunks realizes that he is severely outranked. He sees Goten's dead body and rages. While powering up he reaches the super saiyan 3 level.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks screams in pain as he stares at the lifeless body of Goten.

"KAKAROT!" Broly screams in anger as they both power up.

In Broly's current state it seems as though they are evenly matched. The two exchange several punches and kicks, Trunks sends Broly flying down into the ground. Broly creates a huge crater in the ground. Trunks prepares to fire an attack.

"BUSTER CANNON!" Trunks fires a blast so strong that it levels the entire city. Broly's body is nowhere to be found leading Trunks to believe that he destroyed Broly. Trunks turns around and sees Broly.

"KAKAROT!" Broly punches Trunks so hard that his fist comes out of his back. Trunks's lifeless body falls into the rubble of the wrecked city.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta are both training in the hyperbolic time chamber. Vegeta has achieved super saiyan 3. Both are now trying to master the level. Gohan and Old Kai have just finished unlocking Gohan's potential again.

Broly arrives at the lookout where Piccolo and Tien are guarding Dende and Gohan is resting after Old Kai left. Old Kai leaves after restoring Gohan's power. Broly walks into the room where Tien and piccolo. Broly creates an energy wave surrounding his body and easily kills Tien. Piccolo takes dende by the hand and moves him away from the blast.

"BROLY!" He screams.

"KAKAROT!" He screams back angrily.

Broly and Piccolo exchange several punches and kicks. Broly latches on to Piccolo and flies up into the air. He throws Piccolo into the ground creating a huge crater in the lookout. Broly uses a barrage of ki blasts and kills Piccolo. Dende attempts to escape but Broly attacks him and kills him.

Meanwhile both Vegeta and Goku have both mastered there super saiyan 3 forms and have roughly a half an hour until they may exit the hyperbolic time chamber.

Gohan wakes up to the giant Broly roaring "KAKAROT!"

Gohan exits the room to see more than half of the lookout gone leaving only his room and the hyperbolic time chamber left.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Gohan catches sight of Mecha Broly. "Broly it's you! Got a new makeover?"

"KAKAROT!"

"O MY GOD SHUT UP ALREADY! U WOKE ME UP! KAKAROT THIS KAKAROT THAT! LEARN NEW NAMES U CYBORG GORILLA!"

"KAKAROT!" Broly charges Gohan but Gohan dodges it.

After exchanging several blows for several minutes, it seems as though they are evenly matched but Broly has yet to use his full power. Broly slams Gohan into the ground creating another dent in the lookout.

"HOLY CRAP HIS POWER LEVEL ITS-" Gohan is interrupted by a mysterious voice and Broly is sent flying.

"GOD DAMNIT GOHAN! DON'T SAY IT!" It's Vegeta. "QUICK WHILE HES DOWN BOTH OF YOU LEND ME YOUR POWERS!"

"Over 9000!" Gohan screams

"Vegeta are you sure?" says Goku.

"YES!" He replies. Goku and Gohan start to transfer there energy into Vegeta.

Broly charges Vegeta but by then its too late. Vegeta's hair grows longer than a normal super saiyan 3. When Broly charges him Vegeta punches him sending him flying into the ground. While Broly is down Vegeta charges a blast.

"FINAL! GALICK! CANNON!"

A purple and red blast comes out hitting Broly. Broly is blown to pieces and his remains are scattered across the lookout. While Gohan and Vegeta cheer Goku sees the pieces of Broly's remains form Mecha Broly again. Goku has a scared look on his face.

"Kakarot whats wrong?" Vegeta says.

"Yeah Dad."

Goku points at the newly formed and extremely pissed off Ultra Mecha Broly.

They all sense an extreme increase in Broly's power due to the zenkai that Broly received after he was hit by the final galick cannon.

Pikkon, an ssj2 Teen Trunks (not Future), Yamcha, and Chiaotzu appear to stall Broly and they all kick him sending him flying away.

"QUICK U AND VEGETA NEED TO DO THE FUSION TECHNIQUE!" Pikkon screams.

Vegeta and Goku get into their stances and to the dance.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUU! SION! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The 2 saiyans merge bodies creating gogeta ssj3!

"WE'RE BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!"

This time they Gogeta is the same power level as Ultra Mecha Broly.

"BROLY PREPARE TO FACE UTTER OBLIVION!"

Broly and Gogeta exchange several punches and kicks but this time Broly is sent flying.

"KAKAROT!"

"Actually I'm not Kakarot or Vegeta. I'm Gogeta!

Broly and Gogeta also exchange several powerful ki blasts and Gogeta is sent flying. Pikkon, Yamcha, Gohan, Trunks, and Chiaotzu transfer all their energy into Gogeta draining all their vitality and killing them.

Gogeta's power level skyrockets and he rises from the ground. He kicks Broly away. He charges an attack.

"FINAL!" A beam appears in his hands.

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!"

The beam smashes into Broly obliterating him without leaving a trace.

"He still failed to learn everyone's names!"

The fusion ends and Goku and Vegeta travel to Namek to summon the dragon.

"REVIVE EVERYONE WHO DIED ON EARTH PORUNGA!" A namekian translates and the draagon grants the wish.

By: Vegeta DBZ (Chris Card) and Evil Son Kakarotto

All dbz characters except for our spin off of Broly are owned by the miraculous, legendary, truly awesome Akira Toriyama

Prologue to our 2nd fanfiction:

A day after the defeat of Mecha Broly. A Frieza with 10 times the power of the original shows up at goku's house.


End file.
